


What it Means to be Loved

by Aquaglow2



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Foster Care, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Orphan Peter Parker, Panic Attacks, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquaglow2/pseuds/Aquaglow2
Summary: May dies in a car accident, and Peter ends up in foster care.A group of orphans is given a tour of Stark Industries, and Tony sees a timid, adorable boy sat alone with a book.This is how Tony Stark became an adoptive foster parent.





	1. Chapter 1

“No no no this can’t be happening it can’t!” Peter couldn’t breathe. His entire world came to a sudden halt as he heard those two sickening words. 

“She’s gone…” 

It hurt to breathe. He couldn’t breathe. His vision was swimming and he couldn’t breathe oh god someone help! The doctors were still speaking but Peter didn’t hear a word. This couldn’t be happening, it couldn’t be happening! 

“-everything we could…I’m so sorry honey…unfortunately as your aunt was your last living relative, I’m afraid we have no where to send you but the Jesse Lee Home for Children downtown…” 

Peter barely noticed the two men enter the room as he struggled to learn how to breathe again until he felt their rough hands on his shoulders. He yelped scrambling away from them as fast as he could. “N-no! Don’t touch me! Stay away!” 

“Peter honey they’re here to help…it’s alright they’re not going to hurt you-“ 

Peter could feel the hot tears streaming down his face unable to hold it in anymore. “No! No! I wanna go home! I want Aunt May!” He didn’t even think twice before pushing one of the men into the wall as they reached to grab him again. The man let out a loud grunt and the nurse gasped in alarm at the large dent he had left. 

“C-call for back up! This kid is crazy!” 

Peter scrambled to his feet, his fists rising up on instinct, he was too overcome with the screams that May was 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦, that he didn’t stop to think that there could be cameras trained on him. He barely had time to think before strong arms grabbed him holding him still as he felt the cold prick of a needle on his neck. 

Then, everything went black. 

 

Peter was awakened by the faint laughter of children and the overwhelming smell of smoke. That on top of his muddied brain and his enhanced senses were quickly leading to a full blown headache. He sat up groggily looking around in annoyance for the source of that horrible smoke. His eyes landed on a woman settled into a beat rocking chair at the side of his bed. She flicked a few ashes from her cigarette before taking another puff. “Decided to join the living huh?” 

Peter stifled a cough as she blew thick, hot, smoke in his face. “Where am I…?” 

“Jesse Lee Home for Children. The attic to be specific. You caused quite the scene back at the hospital and they had to knock you out to get you here.” 

“The hospital…? I remember bits and pieces…I had just been told that Aunt May…I just remember getting the news then…” his eyes widened as he realized what he had done. He had exposed his powers for all the world to see and now he was gonna be sent away to be experimented on and oh god no, May help!

The lady nodded before stomping her cigarette out on the dusty floor. “Yeah you really freaked everyone out. That’s why Mrs. Augustine suggested we keep you up here away from the other kids. You’re not to leave this room without permission understood?” 

“But w-what if I need to use the restroom or-“ 

“What part of stay put don’t you understand?! You’re not leaving this room to go and terrorize those poor kids!” She sighed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket to light another. “Dinner is at six. Someone will bring your plate up.” Before Peter had a chance to protest she was gone locking the door behind her. Peter shivered looking around the dusty attic and missing May more and more with each second that passed. 

 

“ Alright princess you ready for this?!” Cassie nodded jumping up and down eagerly. 

“Yeah I’m so excited! I get to meet Iron Man and Thor and CAPTAIN AMERICA! He’s my favorite.” Scott laughed pretending to be hurt. “I thought I was your favorite?” 

“You’re my second favorite daddy.” 

“Only second favorite?! Oh that stings. Betrayed by my own flesh and blood. I think I might die from heartbreak right here.” Scott slumped forward letting his tongue hang from his mouth playfully as Cassie laughed. “Come on come on stop playing around I wanna go in!” 

Scott laughed. “Alright alright let’s go in now.” He punched in his access code to Avengers Tower (how cool was that?!) Watching in amusement at the way Cassie’s eyes lit up at F.R. I.D.A.Y’s voice. 

“Hello Mr. Lang. Welcome back. Welcome to Avengers Tower Mrs. Lang” Cassie squealed. “This is amazing!” 

“Hey Scott. Glad you could join us.” Tony smiled entering. “Welcome to the team. We’re excited to have you. Just try not to murder me again and we should be all good.” Scott laughed nervously. “Yeah sorry about all that…” Tony smiled. “It’s all good now don’t worry. Hi there.” He greeted smiling to Cassie. 

Cassie suddenly became shy and hid behind Scott. “Hi..” she smiled. Tony smiled back. “You got a real cutie there Scott. I’m a bit jealous if I’m completely honest. I may just have to take her on as my new personal assistant.” 

“No kids of your own Mr. Stark? No heir to Stark Industries? Scott questioned as Cassie freaked out over Tony’s offer. Tony shook his head. 

“Nah I’m not exactly dad material ya know?” 

“Oh? What makes you say that? I’m sure you’d make a great father.”   
“Howard is why. You know nothing of being a father because you had a shit storm of a father yourself. What makes you qualified to take care of an innocent child? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” “Have you seen me? I am not responsible. Pepper has to physically drag me out of the lab for five minutes of sunlight everyday. There’s no way I could take care of a child. Besides I just don’t see that as my future right now.” 

“I don’t know Stark I mean I felt the same way at first and then bam. This little miracle comes along.” Scott shrugged ruffling Cassie’s hair affectionately. 

“Well I’m happy for you but I just don’t think it’s for me. I’ll leave you to get settled in. If you need anything I’ll be in my office pretending to work. F.R.I.D.A.Ys always available for whatever you need.” Scott nodded his thanks and went to find his room while Tony headed up to the kitchen to grab a quick cup of coffee before heading to the office. He contemplated hiding from Pepper in the lab instead and was just about to head down when he heard the delicate clicking of heels on the wooden floor behind him. 

“Oh Tony! Fancy seeing you here. You were just headed up to the office right? I’ll come with you let’s talk.” Pepper smirked pulling Tony to the elevator before he could even open his mouth. “Corporate office please F.R.I.D.A.Y.” 

“Of course Mrs. Potts.” Came F.R.I.D.A.Y’s mechanical voice as the elevator began its ascent. Pepper ignored Tony’s heated glare as she began flipping through her stack of papers. 

“You have a meeting with the board of directors at 3 please don’t be late again and if you have to be at least bring pizza for everyone, I approved Happy’s vacation time and I need you to review his stand in, and the press isn’t exactly happy about that old Tweet that resurfaced-“ 

“The one from two years ago where I completely degraded a very deserving Norman Osborne for being racist?” 

“That’s the one. The press is having a field day twisting your words and digging into your past decisions to try and bring you down. Obidiah suggested we distract them with something good about you and that’s why I’ve set up a meeting with the director of the Jesse Lee Home for Children to let the children tour Stark Tower.” 

“You’re putting me in charge of a group of kids?” Tony questioned raising an eyebrow. 

“No I’m putting James and Samantha in charge of a group of kids. You just need to show up smiling and get a picture for the press. Easy.” 

Tony shrugged figuring it shouldn’t be too much trouble. “Alright just remember to give them the green access pass. The last thing I need is a bunch of kids running through the labs and offices and disrupting work.” Pepper rolled her eyes. 

“Relax Mr. Uptight it’s just a field trip. They don’t tend to be very eventful to anyone but the kids.” 

************************************************************************************* 

The next few days were absolute horror for Peter. He was kept locked away in the attic most of the day and the workers were going to pull him out of Midtown Tech because it was too expensive for them to pay for! The vast emptiness May’s death had left on his heart certainly wasn’t helping matters and Peter could feel himself slipping further and further away with each day. He couldn’t imagine what his new life without her would possibly be like and he was terrified of being sent away to a foster home with a bunch of strangers. Thankfully the people who came to adopt focused primarily on the younger kids but Peter knew it would only be a matter of time before he was sent away. Ned’s family had applied to foster him but they could barely afford to keep sending Ned to Midtown and therefore didn’t qualify. He was still allowed to visit and spend the night and for that he was grateful. However those opportunities were rare since the workers had him handling most of the chores to keep him busy. But the real trouble started at dinner time. 

Ever since the incident Peter’s metabolism had strengthened and he needed twice the usual amount of food he normally would. May never had much money but she always made sure Peter went to bed with a full stomach. At the orphanage, food was rationed between the children (although Peter suspected he was given less since he was older). One of the other kids, Mandy, seemed friendly enough from the few times Peter had met her. She always insisted on sitting with him at mealtime. 

“Hey Peter can I have your pudding?” She asked innocently staring up at him with her beautiful green eyes. 

“Uh I’m actually pretty hungry right now Mandy…sorry…” 

“But I’m hungry too…and I’m younger than you…” Dammit those emerald puppy dog eyes were gonna be the death of him soon enough. 

“Fine here you go.” He sighed handing her the pudding cup as she squealed. 

“Thanks Peter! You’re the best!” Peter smiled as the little boy to his other side tugged on his sleeve. 

“Can I have your dinner roll?” He asked already grabbing it. 

“Uh a-actually I was going to eat that-“ Peter stammered trying to gently grab it back from the child as more and more approached. 

“Can I have some of your macaroni?”   
“I want the carrots!”   
“Let me have some!” 

Peter tried desperately to ward off the hungry swarm of children but they were determined to get his food. If he really wanted, he could easily push them all away and give them a good scare while he was at it but they were just kids. Finally the children left him alone, satisfied with their haul and leaving him with almost nothing. 

He looked up at the cook shyly. “Um excuse me can I please have some more?” He asked in a small voice. The cook scowled. 

“You know the rules everyone gets one serving each. Stop being so greedy and ungrateful. If you’re not complaining about your chores, you’re in your room whining and crying!” 

“I’m sorry but the other kids took some of my food-“ 

“Really?! You’re gonna blame it on the kids! They’re younger than you and better behaved! You know what that’s it. I’ve had enough of you for one night. Dinner time is over for you. Clean up and head up to your room for the night. I don’t know how you expect to get adopted with manners like that.” Peter hung his head in shame and embarrassment as he dumped the rest of his food in the trash and put the plate in the dishwasher. His stomach growled and aches with hunger and he fought back tears as he slowly made his way back up to the attic. 

“Hey kid. You hungry? That was pretty low what they did to you just now.” A voice called making him stop in his tracks. He turned in the direction of the voice to see the orphanage janitor watching him with a look that sent shivers down his spine. 

“I can get you a snack but you’ve gotta do something for me. A little favor in return for the kindness of Skip Wescott.” 

 

Tony took a deep breath adjusting his tie. He had fought gods and aliens and sacrificed himself to save the world countless times. A group full of orphan children was nothing. 

Then why the hell was he so nervous? 

Pepper knocked although she entered anyway. “Alright the children are just about done with the tour. All that’s left is the picture. They’re pretty excited. You ready?” Tony shrugged trying to act bored. 

“Of course I’m ready. This is Tony Stark you’re talking to Pepper. I can handle a few kids.” Pepper smirked knowingly. 

“Relax Tony it’s just a group of ten children. You’re gonna go out, answer their questions about Iron Man, and take a picture with them. I promise you can go back to your cave of solitude right after.” Tony nodded before taking a deep breath and opening the door to the room where the kids were waiting. 

“Good evening everyone.” He greeted as the kids squealed and clapped. It warmed his heart to see their bright eyes filled with such excitement and happiness. “Welcome to Avengers Tower. It’s an honor to have you here. Now I know where you come from. I know life is hard and some days it feels downright hopeless. But I’m here to tell you, you can do anything you set your mind to. You are the future and I’m excited to see where you’ll go.” The kids cheer and Tony smiles as he kneels down to their height so the news reporter could take the picture. 

 

Peter had been absolutely ecstatic when Mrs. Augustine had announced they were taking a field trip to Avengers Tower. He had always looked up to the Avengers. Who wouldn’t? His favorite Avenger was Iron Man. It was absolutely incredible how Tony Stark managed to build the very first suit from a cave under the watchful eyes of his captors. The man was an absolute genius and he made Peter feel like he could do anything. He hadn’t been this excited in weeks. No, he had never been so excited in his entire life! 

He should’ve expected he’d be denied this one glimmer of happiness. 

“Grab a book or something to keep you busy. You’ll wait in the lobby. We will NOT have you making a mockery of Jesse Lee. I’m not about to deal with you on that trip, Mrs. Augustine isn’t about to deal with you, and Tony Stark is sure as hell not about to deal with you.” 

Peter tried in vain to bite back tears as he grabbed the quantum physics textbook that had been in last weeks donation pile. He was upset but he understood. It was stupid to think someone like Tony Stark or any of the other Avengers for that matter would ever want anything to do with a filthy, orphan teen. He was lucky to be in the same building as them. As the rest of the kids headed to the elevator, Peter took his spot in the lobby and opened his book trying not to cry. 

 

Tony sighed tiredly following the kids down to the lobby so he could say goodbye. The children chattered nonstop about their favorite heroes (always him conveniently), their grades in school, and their multiple talents. Tony was surprised none of them had just straight up asked to be adopted (although they were cute he was sure Nat had her eyes on more than two of them). He was a bit relieved when he saw Pepper approaching. 

“Hey Tony for some reason one of the kids wasn’t able to go on the tour. Something about asthma or something? Anyway he had to wait in the lobby and he seems pretty disappointed. Why don’t you go over and say hi before they leave?” Tony burrowed his brow in confusion. That didn’t seem like a valid reason to exclude the kid. Besides the building was equipped to handle any and all types of disabilities that might prevent a tourist from enjoying themselves. The kid could’ve used a wheelchair if his asthma was really that bad although he highly doubted it. 

“Yeah definitely I’ll be right there.” He nodded seeing a young teen reading a book as he waited for his group. Wait was that a quantum physics text book? 

“Oh that’s just Peter he’s fine really.” Mrs. Augustine insisted quickly stepping in front of Tony. “He’s a bit of a trouble maker I didn’t want to bother you.” 

“Nonsense it’s no trouble at all. I want to talk to him.” Tony replied eyeing her suspiciously. The kid was sitting quietly enough. He really didn’t look anything like a trouble maker. “I’ll just take a minute or two and then you can return to the orphanage.” Mrs. Augustine opened her mouth to protest but Tony was already halfway across the room. 

“Quantum physics huh? Only thing around to read?” He asked stopping in front of the boy. He smiled at the look of awe and amazement in the kids beautiful hazel eyes as he met his. 

“M-Mr. Stark! It’s an honor sir it really is-“ He stammered much to Tony’s amusement. Mrs. Augustine cleared her throat interrupting. 

“I believe Mr. Stark just asked you a question Peter.” Tony glared at her feeling something suddenly unsettling about the woman before Peter started rambling. 

“O-oh right the book! Um a-actually Mr. Stark I really enjoy it…I’ve always been a bit of a science nerd…I’m hoping to become a scientist when I’m older. I’ve been really inspired by your work with the arc reactor and your methods of alternative energy but I kinda think you could create an arc reactor that runs on solar power-“

“I’ve had a few ideas like that myself but it’s just not feasible. I mean that would mean the reactor would require a ton of wiring to connect to the power supply-“ 

“Not if you used a wide enough base that’s compatible with the rest of the molecules.” Tony smiled. 

“Huh. That’s actually a good point kid. I honestly don’t know why I didn’t think of that. You’ve got a good brain on you.” 

Peter blushed “T-thank you Mr. Stark sir.” 

Tony shrugged. “Call me Tony kid. What’s your name?” 

“Peter…Peter Parker…” 

“Well Peter it was very nice to meet you. Keep up the good work. You’re gonna go far kid. You might even have a future at Stark Industries someday. We could use a brain like yours.” Peter’s hazel eyes widened adorably in shock as he took in Tony’s words. 

“R-really?! Oh my gosh t-that would be amazing Mr. Star-er Mr. Tony! I would love that! Thank you so much!” Tony chuckled not missing the way Mrs. Augustine stood watching them with a mixture of shock and even disgust. 

“It’s nothing Pete. You’re a good kid. I wish you all the best.” Peter smiled and Tony’s heart froze at the sight. This kid was adorable. His chestnut curls fell across his face in sweet little waves and it took everything the genius had not to reach out and gently brush them from his face. He had no idea what could possibly be causing such thoughts but he found himself not really minding. An odd protectiveness washed over him noticing how the boy flinched slightly when Mrs. Augustine placed her hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Well thank you again for your time Mr. Stark. We really appreciated the tour but I’m afraid we must be going now. It’s almost dinner time.” Tony nodded not really wanting Peter to go with them for some reason even though logically he knew he couldn’t keep him. 

“It was an honor Mrs. Augustine I enjoyed having you. Take care kids. Stay in drugs and don’t do school.” Pepper glared as the children laughed. Tony smiled and shrugged. “That’s not how it goes? Oh well close enough. Good luck to all of you. You’re all very special.” He said smiling to Peter on the last part. Peter smiled back shyly and Tony saw his eyes sparkle as he and the others left. 

 

The days were becoming a bit more bearable after the visit to Avengers Tower. Peter had never in his wildest dreams, thought he would get to speak to Tony Stark himself one on one. He had even been offered a job at Stark Industries when he was older! For the first time since May’s death he had hope. He didn’t mind his chores as much and he had learned to sit separate from the other kids at mealtimes and sneak bits of food under his bed so he didn’t have to do anymore “favors” for Skip. 

Even more miraculous still, was the visit from Tony Stark everyone was talking about. Mr. Stark was actually coming himself to visit the orphanage! Peter had been doing everything he could to clean his room and make it welcoming and bright. The other kids had definitely picked up on his cheerful new attitude…as had Mrs. Augustine. 

“I saw the way Stark looked at him. There are so many other children much more deserving waiting to be adopted!” She told anyone who would listen. 

“I get it ma’am I completely understand. That child is an absolute mess. I had to break out the belt again after he wet the bed last night. And don’t think I can’t hear him screaming at night all the way up there either!” 

Mrs. Augustine shook her head. “We need to figure something out and fast…” her thoughts were interrupted as a young couple walked in. 

“Hello! We just applied to be foster parents and we’re very excited to get started! Give us the sweetest child you have and they’ll be loved and nurtured!” Mr. Augustine smirked. 

“Welcome! I’m the director of Jesse Lee Home for Children, Mrs. Augustine. It’s very nice to meet you. You’ve arrived at just the right time! We have a precious little boy we need to place right away.” 

 

Try as he might, Tony just couldn’t seem to get the hazel eyed teen out of his mind. He thought about him in the lab wondering how far he could get with the technology provided. He thought of how skinny the poor child had looked as he sat down with the others for dinner. He thought of how he had been excluded from the tour every time he saw someone waiting in the lobby. More than ever though, he thought about him whenever he saw Scott and Clint playing with their children. Something deep inside of him told him to screw Howard and the insecurities he left him with. This child needed a home and Thor strike him down now and burn him to a crisp if he was about to continue letting him live like that. 

“So Pep I was thinking, if the press liked the idea of the orphan children visiting Avengers Tower so much, it would be even better if they saw me visiting the orphanage!” 

“Mhm. This is about that teenager isn’t it?” Pepper smirked knowingly. Tony shrugged. 

“Hey what can I say? Kids got a bright future ahead of him.” Pepper sighed. 

“Tony I know what you’re thinking. You’re not equipped to handle a child right now. You don’t know the first thing about children. You can’t adopt him.” Tony shook his head sighing. 

“You didn’t see him Pepper. You didn’t see his hazel eyes or his soft curls. He looked so hopeless and skinny…I can’t just leave him there like that…” 

Pepper looked into the eyes of the man she loved with everything she had and saw the genuine love and sincerity in her fiancé’s eyes and sighed. “Alright fine. Just promise me you’ll think about it and if someone else is able to help him more than let them. Don’t do it for your ego, do it for the child.” 

Tony smiled pulling on his jacket. “Trust me Pep I have a good feeling about this.” 

 

The children squealed gathering around the door excitedly anticipating Tony’s arrival. It was the only thing anyone had talked about since he announced he was coming to visit and the excitement in the room was off the charts. 

“I see him look!” The cheering got louder as Tony’s car pulled in and he stepped out. “Mr. Stark! Over here!” Tony smiled watching the children’s faces light up as he entered. 

“Hey kids good to see you again. How is everyone?” He greeted making his way over to Mrs. Augustine. “Is Peter here?” Her eyes shone with mischief immediately making Tony uneasy. 

“I’m afraid Peter was adopted today. They’re a wonderful family who do many things for the community. I’m certain he’ll be happy there.” Tony felt his heart drop at those words. He was honestly pretty disappointed. He had been looking forward to adopting Peter but he supposed Pepper was right. He wasn’t fit to care for a child and if this family would love and care for Peter, well that was all he could’ve asked for. 

He had just turned to leave when a couple coming in caught his eye. There was nothing really interesting about the man or the woman aside from the furious look on their faces no. What really caught Tony’s eye, was the cowering, chestnut haired teen the man was dragging inside. 

“Mrs. Augustine this will simply not work. This child is awful! He doesn’t say or do anything aside from steal food and wet the bed! We got him in the car and he started screaming and crying out of nowhere! We refuse to foster him anymore!” The woman screeched pushing Peter away from her and her husband. Tony shot them a dirty look as he hurriedly caught the teen before he could fall and hurt his adorable face on the cold floor. Peter’s hazel eyes widened adorably as his eyes met Tony’s. 

“M-Mr. Stark! You’re here! W-what are you-? I-“ Tony laughed running his fingers through his soft curls. 

“Yup I’m here kiddo.” He turned back to Mrs. Augustine with a wide smirk. “Well then now that the previous ‘adoption’ turned out to be a flop I’d say it’s my turn to take Peter home.” Peters eyes widened in shock as Mrs. Augustine began to protest. 

“B-but Mr. Stark there are so many other children waiting for a forever home! He’s fifteen he’ll be out of the system soon enough!” 

“Yeah he still wets the bed!”   
“And cries like a baby!”   
“And he’s a weird nerd!” 

Tony ignored Mrs. Augustine and the other children choosing instead to focus on Peter and his beautiful hazel eyes full of shock and hope. “He sounds perfect. Where do I sign?” 

He smiled triumphantly as Mrs. Augustine angrily thrusted the adoption forms into his arms and went to get Peter’s things. He turned back to Peter once he was done noting how quiet the boy had been this whole time. “What’s on your mind underoos? Aren’t you excited?” 

“Y-you…you really want me…?” Peter asked softly, his doe eyes rimmed with tears. Tony shook his head. 

“No kid I don’t really want you,” He said gently lifting Peter’s head when it was lowered in disappointment. 

“I really, really want you.” 

Peter couldn’t hold back his tears any longer as Tony gently cupped his face, being the kindest touch he had known since before May had died. “But why? Everything they said was true…I-I wet the bed like a baby and m-my nightmares wake me up screaming and crying at night and-“ He stopped when Tony gently grabbed his hand. 

“That’s not what I see Peter. I see a gentle, kind, intelligent young man that’s been dealt a bad hand in life. I see a boy who’s forgotten what it’s like to be loved and I’m not okay with that. Don’t think I didn’t see Jerkface McGee with his belt in his hand back there,” he gestured to the man who had dragged Peter inside. “That was your punishment for wetting the bed wasn’t it?” His heart broke when Peter nodded crying harder and he gently wiped away his tears with the pad of his thumb. “See that’s not okay. That’s called abuse and I’ll be damned if I’m gonna sit up in my penthouse eating lobster while knowing these things are happening to you.” 

Peter sniffed wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “You know you don’t have to do this…” 

Tony shrugged. “Good thing that’s not why I’m doing it then. I’m doing it because I want to. You’ve got potential Peter. I can’t wait to see where life takes you and I want to be there every step of the way.” He grabbed Peter’s backpack gesturing to the door. “Come on my drivers waiting out front.” 

Peter tensed as they approached the car, his mind flashing back to the mangled piece of metal that trapped his last remaining family member inside. A middle aged man stepped out and held the door open for him watching Tony in confusion, but Peter couldn’t bring himself to move. His legs were frozen in place as he saw the flames engulfing the vehicle and the firefighters working tirelessly to save the woman trapped inside and oh god no he couldn’t watch, please no! May! 

“What’s wrong kid?” Tony asked eying Peter with concern. Peter shook his head, cheeks flushing red in embarrassment as he realized he had begun crying. 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to become such a baby it’s just…m-my aunt died in a car crash..” Tony frowned sympathetically and gently grabbed his hand. 

“You’re having a mild panic attack and that’s perfectly normal Peter. It doesn’t make you a baby to cry over something that’s scaring you and I don’t ever want you to say that again. I’m very sorry about your aunt and I understand how you could be uncomfortable but Happy is the best driver on the road okay? We’re gonna go nice and slow and if you need us to stop and pull over so you can take a breath we will.” 

Peter shook his head crying. “I don’t understand…why are you being so nice to me…?” Tony’s heart broke at that but instead he smiled and gently pushed a stray curl back in its place. 

“Because you deserve it Peter.” 

Tony ignored Mrs. Augustine’s glare as he carefully guided Peter into the car and they drove towards the tower. “Just wait til he were the bed for the first time. He’ll be back before the end of the week.”


	2. Chapter 2

He cries in the corner where nobody sees  
He’s the kid with the story no one would believe   
He prays every night “Dear God won’t you please  
Could you send someone here who will love me?” 

“Who will love  
Me for me   
Not for what I have done or what I will become   
Who will love   
Me for me  
Cause nobody has shown me what love 

What love really means   
—What Love Really Means JJ Heller 

Peter gazed up at Avengers Tower in awe. Sure he had just been here a few days ago but this time it was different. This time he was going to be living there! He could hardly believe it. No I mean he really could hardly believe it. This had to be a joke right? Or a publicity stunt? Yeah…that’s what this was. A publicity stunt. Mrs. Augustine was right he’d be back soon enough just like always. Best not get too comfortable. 

“So we have a spare room right next to Vision.” Tony said pulling him from his thoughts. 

“Yeah Vision’s not big on doors. Or walls.” Happy chimed in from up front. Tony knew the man must have a million questions, but his top priority for the time being was Peter. 

“Perfect. You’ll fit right in.” Peter smiled as best he could hoping it was the right reaction Tony wanted. He relaxed slightly when Tony smiled back at him indicating he was happy with him so far. They pulled into a garage in the side of the building and Peter relaxed as the car finally stopped. He had been on the verge of a panic attack the entire ride, but he didn’t dare say anything for fear of upsetting either men with his babyish needs. The man, Happy walked around to his side of the car and held the door open. Peter mumbled a shy thank you as he slowly got out and grabbed his things. 

“Welcome home Mr. Stark. Where would you like to go?” Peter jumped looking around for the source of the new voice before remembering the AI from last time. His eyes traveled to the ceiling as Tony replied. 

“Avengers living quarters Fri.” He nodded leading Peter into the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator slowly began its assent. “I’d like you to meet someone F.R.I.D.A.Y. This is Peter Parker. He’s gonna be staying with us for a while.” 

“Hello Mr. Parker. Welcome to Avengers Tower.” Peter blushed slightly fiddling with his jacket. “Thanks F.R.I.D.A.Y. You can just call me Peter by the way..” 

“Of course Peter.” The elevator stopped opening into a long hallway with rooms on either side. Most of the doors were plain oak, but there were ones that stood out such as one with various posters such as Keep Out, What’s the password?, and Best Avenger Ever! There was one with beautiful Norse carvings and golden hinges (Thor’s he rightfully assumed), and one that lay in splinters on the floor. Tony groaned at the sight. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y call the contractor. Looks like Bruce got locked out of his room again…” 

“Right away sir.” Finally they stopped in front of a door near the end of the hall. Tony punched something into the keypad next to it and a click sounded as the door swung open. 

“4247. That’s your access code don’t forget it.” Peter nodded quickly memorizing the code. Who knew what the consequences of that could be…Tony opened the door to reveal a simple room with a Disney princess blanket tossed lazily onto the twin bed, a desk, a bookshelf with a mixture of science and fairy tale books, and two more doors leading to a walk in closet and bathroom. 

“Sorry about the mess.” Tony said grabbing the princess blanket off the bed. “This is actually the guest room. Clint and Scott’s kids use it most but we’ll get it sorted out so that it’s comfortable for you.” 

“It’s better than the attic…” Peter mumbled looking around the room in awe. It was about the size of a small apartment and warm afternoon sunlight drifted in through the open window providing him with a beautiful view of the city below. 

“What was that?” Tony called looking up to him. Oh gosh had he said something wrong? Was Tony mad? 

“N-no I said it’s perfect! It’s really amazing. Thank you so much. I really appreciate you doing this for me…” Tony smiled. 

“Of course kid. I know it’s not much now, but we’ll fix it up so it’s just right okay?” Peter nodded. 

“Thank you again Mr. Stark sir.” 

“No problem kid. Anything you need just let me know. When you’re ready, F.R.I.D.A.Y will lead you to the kitchen for dinner. I’ll be back soon I just need to sort some things out.” Peter nodded as Tony walked off asking F.R.I.D.A.Y to order some jeans from Gucci’s website. He started putting his clothes into his dresser frowning when they barely filled two drawers. 

“Um F.R.I.D.A.Y where’s the laundry room?” 

“Next floor down next to the utility closet. Everyone has a designated wash day. Mr. Stark’s is today if you’d like to go down.” Peter shook his head looking back at his small clothes pile. 

“No thanks I just needed to know. I’m probably gonna need to wash more than the others.” Thinking of doing laundry reminded him of dinner time. He should probably get started on that if he wanted to avoid punishment. “Take me to the kitchen please.” He said stepping into the elevator. The doors closed and the elevator began to move. Within minutes the doors opened once more out to a beautiful, fully stocked kitchen. 

“This place is huge…” He gasped looking around. His eyes stopped on a small shelf stocked with three cook books. One was for shawarma (whatever that was), another read Uncle Sam’s bakes beans: Old Fashioned American Cooking, but he could barely read the faded cover of the last one. He gently pulled it out to reveal an old Italian recipe book. “This should work.” He smiled, carefully opening it to the first page. He stopped here to read a small note scrawled in the corner. 

“With all the things that keep your mind busy and occupied, don’t forget to take time to yourself and remember your roots. I’ve highlighted your favorite dishes for you.-Maria.” He continued on to the next page finding a few recipes highlighted in the glossary. He opened the book to page twelve where the first one was listed. Easy Lemon Chicken Piccata. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y do we have basil and garlic?” 

“Yes Peter. You’ll find them on the spice rack in the cupboard.” F.R.I.D.A.Y answered cheerfully. Soon enough the room was filled with the delicious smell of chicken and garlic. Peter was just setting the table when the elevator doors opened and-wait was that Captain America?! 

“Something smells good.” He was smiling, but Peter could tell he was on alert, ready in case Peter meant to cause harm. Mr. Stark must not have told him yet. 

“T-thank you Mr. Captain America sir…” he stuttered backing up slowly. 

“Call me Steve. What’s your name kid?” 

“P-Peter Parker sir…” 

“Nice to meet you Peter. How’d you get up here?” He sounded mad, oh gosh Peter had messed up and now it was all over he was being sent back oh god! 

“Steve! There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you! Group meeting in about now come on.” Peter breathed a huge sigh of relief as Tony entered walking over to the Captain. 

“Tony I’m guessing you’re behind this.” Steve said gesturing to Peter raising an eyebrow. Peter shifted uneasily hoping he could just slip into his room until Tony was ready to take him back. If he stood out of the way, Tony would have less to be angry with him about. 

“That I am Cap-Sicle. I’ll explain everything in a minute just come with me. Peter you good here? Just turn on the tv or something until I get back.” Peter nodded mumbling a “yes sir” before walking into the nearby living room as Tony and Steve left to the meeting room. 

 

“You adopted a child?” Nat couldn’t believe it. Tony Stark of all people adopted a child. This had to be a dream. 

“For the last time, yes I adopted a child! I’m in the process of adopting him!” Tony sighed exasperated. Why couldn’t his teammates have a little faith in him off the battlefield aside from fixing the tv? 

“Tony there’s no way you thought this through. You know nothing about children!” Steve said irritated. It wasn’t fair for the kid. Tony had no idea what he was doing and he hardly took care of himself staying up in the lab for days on end. What on earth made him think he was qualified for this? 

Tony sighed rubbing his temples. “Look, I know I’m not the most responsible person. I know I don’t know anything about kids but I couldn’t just leave him there. He’s fifteen. If no one adopts him he’ll go the rest of his life without a family. I couldn’t just let that happen. He’s the sweetest child I’ve ever met and I just…I don’t know I feel so happy with him…”

“That’s not going to help you take care of him or teach you what you need to know Tony.” Steve said sighing. 

“You’re right. But I had been hoping I wasn’t alone on this.” Tony replied glaring back at Steve. 

“Of course you’re not alone Tony.” Wanda smiled. “I may not speak for everyone,” she shot Steve a dirty look. “But I’m definitely gonna help you.” 

“Us too.” Scott and Clint chimed in. 

“I do not have much knowledge of children, but I am willing to help out however I may.” Vision nodded joining in. 

“This child shall grow to be the future ruler of Asgard!” Thor bellowed as Natasha shrugged. 

“I’m doing it for the child only just to be clear.” Tony smiled as each of his friends nodded their affirmation that, yes they would help him however they could. Everyone turned back to Steve expectantly who just sighed shaking his head. 

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea but I’m leaving you alone on this.” Tony smiled and saluted him. 

“Thank you Uncle Sam you’re service to this tower is greatly appreciated.” 

 

Peter sat in front of the tv flicking through channels bored. He didn’t feel like watching tv but that’s what Mr. Stark has said to do until he got back so he had to follow orders. He looked up as the doors opened and the Avengers made their way over. 

“Welcome Peter! We’re so excited to have you here!” Wanda gushed excitedly as she ran over and wrapped him in a big hug. Peter tensed for a moment before relaxing into her warm arms that offered so much comfort. 

“T-thank you…I’m glad to be here…” he mumbled shyly. Tony couldn’t help but smile. This kid was just so adorable! 

“Well I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving! What’s for dinner?” Clint asked breaking the silence. Peter quickly pulled away from Wanda and bowed his head. 

“I’ve made Chicken Piccata sir. Please sit down and I’ll serve you.” Nat smiled. 

“Kids got manners. Let’s see how much of a talented cook he is.” Everyone nodded and went to go sit down as Peter brought out the food along with a basket of dinner rolls, and a bottle of wine he had found in the fridge. He hoped they wouldn’t get mad at him for touching their wine even if he was just serving it…

Tony smiled as Peter scooped Picatta onto his plate. “I haven’t had this since I was young. My mom would make it all the time. Where’d you learn this recipe?” 

“Um I-I just used the old cookbook sir…” Peter stuttered. 

“Cookbook? You mean the Italian cookbook on the shelf?” Peter nodded and To y smiled softly. “It was my mother’s. She passed it down to me. I haven’t had any of those dishes in ages. Thank you.” Peter smiled shyly at the praise. At least he had managed to do something right. 

“You’re welcome sir. Enjoy your meal.” Peter nodded turning to leave. 

“Where are you going kid?” Tony asked causing Peter to stop. “Aren’t you gonna eat?” 

“I…I can eat with you guys…?” Peter asked in disbelief. Usually someone just sent leftovers to his room after everybody was done. None of the foster homes or the orphanage had liked him eating with them. 

“Well of course.” Tony replied confused. “Besides, the chef should taste his own cooking.” Peter blushed noting the empty seat next to Tony. He shyly sat down as Steve got up to get another plate before serving him. Peter watched Tony as he intently as he took his first bite, hoping he had impressed him. 

Tony’s eyes lit up, the flavor bringing back long forgotten memories of the few times his mom had time to cook dinner herself. She only ever did it on special occasions like holidays and birthdays, but it was always a special time when she did. Even Howard put aside whatever he was doing to sit and eat with his family. For a minute, he could almost imagine he was ten years old sitting at the dinner table with his parents again. “This is amazing kid. You did great.” He smiled gently pulling Peter into a hug. 

Peter squeaked softly as he was pulled against Tony’s side. When he saw Tony reach for him, he was expecting to be hit or slapped for doing something wrong. Maybe it had been a trick and he wasn’t supposed to be eating with them. He relaxed slightly when Tony began gently rubbing his back and allowed himself to lean into the touch lightly and just revel in the affection. 

Tony pulled away and continued eating. Peter quickly finished his plate still hungry but not daring to ask for more. Only one serving per person. Some were getting another serving but they were adults they were allowed to. Peter couldn’t risk pushing his luck further. Still, when he was certain no one was looking, he grabbed a spare dinner roll and hid it in his pocket for later. 

 

The pattern continued the rest of the week. Peter would make all the meals and Tony would insist he eat with them. Peter insisted on serving himself, grabbing small portions so as not to seem greedy. When no one was watching, he would grab something small and add it to the stash under his bed for later. Some of the food was starting to go bad but Peter didn’t care. Food was food. Everything was going fine until…

“Tony what is that awful smell?!” Clint groaned holding his nose. 

“What smell? You mean that’s not your laundry?” Tony smirked walking over. 

“I’m serious Tony it smells like something died!” 

“I wouldn’t be that dramatic but something does smell Tony.” Steve agreed joining the crowd that was gathering in the hall. “I think it’s coming from the kid’s room.” 

Tony gagged as he neared Peter’s room. Something did smell bad. “Peter let me in please.” He called knocking. 

“O-one sec!” Peter called back and Tony could hear frantic movement on the other side of the door before it finally opened. “Y-yes sir?” Peter asked nervously looking as though he was trying not to finish chewing something. 

Tony scrunched his nose, the smell being overwhelmingly stronger in here. “Pete, what on earth is that smell?!” 

Peter shifted nervously. “I-I don’t smell anything-“ 

“It’s coming from under your bed.” Tony gently pushed past Peter pulling out a small box from under the bed. The smell grew even stronger confirming this to be the source. “Peter, why is there a box full of rotting food under your bed?” 

This was it. Peter was being going to be beaten before being sent back. He had screwed up big time and Tony was finally tired of dealing with him. “I’m sorry!” He sobbed fearfully. “P-please don’t send me back I don’t wanna go back!” He sobbed harder at Tony’s expression of shock and horror. Oh god he had really screwed up! 

“Wha-Peter please calm down! I’m not taking you back!” Peter looked up confused, trying desperately to stop the tears streaming down his face before Tony got angrier. He wasn’t sending him back? But he had messed up! He-of course! He hadn’t given anything in return for his snacks! 

Tony’s worry and confusion only grew as Peter kneeled in front of him mumbling a soft, “I’m sorry sir” before reaching for the button on his pants.”Peter what are you doing?!” He cried pushing the child back as the other Avengers watched in horror. 

“D-don’t you want a favor in exchange for the food I took sir…?” Tony’s eyes widened in horror. He couldn’t possibly be talking about…that! Could he…? His thoughts were interrupted as Rhodey quickly hurried over. 

“Tony can I talk to you guys? Alone?” He asked urgently gesturing to Peter. Tony nodded quickly. 

“Yeah uh, Pete go wait in your room please.” His heart aches as the boys eyes filled with tears once more, still He obediently nodded making his way into his room. 

“What the heck was that all about?” Clint sighed shaking his head. 

“Sexual abuse…” Rhodey mumbled feeling sick. 

“What?!” Tony all but shouted in horror. The others stared at Rhodey absolutely mortified as he nodded solemnly. 

“He’s been conditioned to think like that…that he needs to…pleasure someone to earn a reward…in this case just a basic human need which makes it even worse…Tony, this isn’t gonna be easy. This kid hasn’t even been here a week, there’s no way of knowing what other kinds of baggage this kid comes with. How much he’s lost, what’s been done to him, I’ve seen the way he acts. He seems to think all the responsibility falls on him and how he addresses everyone as sir or ma’am. He’s been abused Tones.”

Tony was seeing red. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could anyone possibly hurt such a sweet child?! He heard Nat mumble something about how disgusting the human race was as he took a deep breath to calm himself. “So I need to be careful and take this slow.” Rhodey nodded. 

“Just be extra careful. Assure him you’re not going to hurt him even when he messes up and give him extra praise when he does something right. Be open and understanding if he needs to talk and just make sure he feels safe.” Tony nodded. He could definitely do that. 

“Hey Pete,” He smiled gently heading back into Peter’s room. The poor boy was still shaking and crying and Tony noticed his luggage waiting in the corner. 

“I’m sorry…” he mumbled softly wiping his face with his sleeve. “M-my metabolism is really fast so I tend to burn through food a lot faster…” 

“It’s okay you’re growing I get it. I’d actually prefer it if you ate more.” Tony replied softly glancing at the kids spindly arms. “But you can’t keep food under your bed, look it’s rotten. It’s causing the whole floor to smell!” He mentally kicked himself as the boy looked down in shame. “How about this? You can still keep food in here if I get you a mini fridge. That sound good?” 

Peter looked at the man in disbelief, relieved he wasn’t punishing him. “That sounds good sir.” He mumbled softly. He froze when Tony shook his head. 

“And no more of that ‘sir’ stuff okay kid? Just call me Tony.” 

“Yes si-Tony…thank you for not punishing me…” Tony’s heart clenched at those soft, hazel eyes filled with relief. He shouldn’t have to worry about being hit or punished for needing something that was a basic human need. Rhodey was certainly right, he did have a lot to work through but now, looking at this beautiful child’s soft face, eyes full of wonder and life, he knew it’d all be worth it in the end. 

They just had to take it slow. One step at a time. They needed each other more than they knew.


	3. Chapter 3

I wanna give her (him) the world I wanna hold her (his) hand  
I wanna be her (his) Dad for as long as I can   
And I wanna live every moment, until that day comes   
I wanna show her (him) what it means to be loved   
What it Means to be Loved by Mark Schultz 

 

“Hey Mr. Star-I mean Mr. Tony, is it okay if I go out for a little bit?” Peter froze in the doorway to his foster parent’s office seeing a hologram projecting the image of a few important looking men. He had interrupted him during a meeting oh shit. 

The politicians glared at Peter as Tony spun around to face him. He smiled as his eyes met those beautiful hazel ones always filling him with warmth. “Yeah Pete? Hold on guys my kid needs something.” 

My kid…

“Stark! This is important! Whatever he needs can wait! This is a matter of national security!” Senator Ross barked behind him, furious at the intrusion. 

“Don’t worry Rossy, you can have daddy’s attention too in just one minute. Mute.” He smirked watching the Senator attempted to hurl obscenities at him. Man that felt good. “What’d you need Peter?” 

Daddy…? “You didn’t have to do that you’re gonna get in trouble…it’s not that important…” Peter mumbled softly. 

“Nonsense kid. I always have a minute for you. Don’t worry about Ross he’s just throwing a tantrum. You gonna tell me what’s up now?” 

“I-I wanted to know if I could go see my friend Ned for a little bit…” 

“Sure. Go wait up front I’ll have Happy drive you over.” 

“That’s okay Mr. Tony I can walk.” Tony froze. 

“Okay firstly, I already told you no more misters please and you wanna go by yourself?” Peter shrugged nervously. 

“I could use the fresh air…it’s not that far and I have my phone.” Tony didn’t look convinced but he nodded anyway. 

“Alright…call me if anything happens understand? Be safe.” Peter nodded smiling genuinely for the first time in weeks. 

“I will! Thank you Mr. Stark!” He called hurrying off. He ran into his room and pulled a small box out from under his bed. He opened it up and smiled pulling out the red and blue hoodie and makeshift mask. The spider needed to be re painted but he could do that later. No one knew about this. May hadn’t known, Ned didn’t know, and none of his foster homes certainly hadn’t known. It was his secret. His escape from the horrors of the foster homes. 

Peter quickly stuffed the suit in his backpack before heading out. He waited until he was a few blocks away before slipping into a nearby alley to get changed. He felt important as Spider-Man. He felt needed. He slipped on his web shooters before scaling the building to his right. He stood for a minute at the top, staring out at the New York skyline. Out here he had no worries. He took a deep breath and shot a web to a nearby building. He waited for it to pull taut before swinging down onto the streets below. 

 

“Alright now be a good criminal and wait here for the police.” Peter quipped to the webbed up thief before him as he finished his note to the police. The mans glare was all he needed to see what he thought of that. “Man I’ve been doing good today. I caught three criminals so far and I still have time to make it back before dinner.” He smiled glancing at his Uncles wrist watch. 

“It’s daylight savings you idiot it’s almost 6.” The thief grumbled struggling to get free. Peter’s eyes widened in fear. 

“No…no no no! Shoot I have to go!” He panicked quickly making his way back to the tower. He had forgotten to make dinner, Tony was going to be so mad oh no! “I’m here, I’m here! Sorry I’m late dinner will be ready soon!” He called zipping his sweater over his costume as he hurried in. Tony looked up from where he had been talking with a delivery boy. 

“Oh there you are. It’s getting late so I just ordered pizza. Don’t worry about it.” 

“I’m so sorry you had to do that I promise this won’t happen again-“

“Whoa whoa. Hey it’s okay. Dinner is not your responsibility alright? Yeah it’s been nice having you cook but you don’t have to. If you or someone else doesn’t do it we’ll just order out okay?” Peter nodded sheepishly still feeling guilty. Tony smiled softly. “Go get cleaned up to eat.” Peter looked up curiously. 

“I can eat with you guys…?” Normally whenever a foster family ate out, he wasn’t allowed to join them. He had to find something else for his dinner. 

“Unless you have something against pizza, then yes of course you are. Take as many slices as you want. Don’t worry I bought extra knowing your metabolism.” Peter was touched. Someone actually remember and considered his metabolism. 

“Y-yes Mr. Stark thank you…” he stuttered before going to wash his hands. 

 

Peter ended up eating a whole pizza and a half that night. He honestly could’ve had more but he was starting to get a bit embarrassed. He pulled out his torn pajamas and was getting ready to put them on when there was a knock on his door. “Come in.”

“Hey kid.” Tony smiled walking in with a large box. He set it down on the bed and opened it up. “I noticed you didn’t have a whole lot of clothes so I ordered you a few basic things.” 

“You didn’t have to…” Peter mumbled shyly. Why would Tony spend his money on him? 

“Nonsense it’s no trouble. I didn’t know exactly what you might like but I took some ideas from what you already have.” Tony said pulling out some jeans and t shirts with science puns. Peter smiled picking up one with two cartoon atoms making a joke about one of them being positive after losing an ion. 

“Thank you Mr. Stark…I really appreciate it.” He smiled as Tony replaced his old pajamas with brand new ones and got out a plain grey jacket. 

“Of course kid. Like I said it’s no trouble. Besides, you need to be looking your best for school on Monday.” Peter nodded knowing that had to have been coming. 

“Where will I be going?” 

“Well Mrs. Augustine said you had been attending Midtown High and they agreed to take you back. Kid you okay?” He paused worriedly noticing Peter’s eyes beginning to fill with tears. 

“I can go back to Midtown…?” Peter whisper incredulously. 

“Well yeah I figured you’d want to go back to something normal and they’re a really good school and I can definitely pay for it so I just thought-“ Tony was cut off as Peter hugged him as tight as he could. 

“Thank you so much Mr. Stark…” Tony smiled and hugged him back. 

“Of course kiddo. Now get some sleep. It’s late.” Peter nodded getting into his new pajamas. 

“Good night Mr. Stark.”

“Night kid. Sleep tight.”

 

“Let’s go, get her out of there! Hurry the whole thing is ready to blow!” 

“Get the kid out of here! He needs to get to the hospital! Let’s move it people!” Peter coughed on the thick, black smoke billowing out from the tiny Honda in every direction. Where was Aunt May? Please save her please…

“It’s stuck! We can’t get it!” Please, May…please help her…

“It’s gonna blow! Get out of the way!” No wait! She’s still in there! 

Peter couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe. Could only watch in horror as the car exploded engulfed in angry flames. He wanted to shout. Wanted to scream and run over to pull May out, but he could do nothing as the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance. 

Peter shot up in the bed screaming, his legs getting tangled in the sheets that stuck to him with his sweat. His eyes widened as he felt a puddle growing on the blankets and a large wet spot appearing. Shit…

“Your heart rate has elevated and you are exhibiting signs of distress. I am alerting Mr. Stark now.” F.R.I.D.A.Y called turning on the lights. No no no Mr. Stark couldn’t see that he had wet the bed! 

“N-no that’s okay! I’m fine! Please F.R.I.D.A.Y don’t-“ 

“Peter?! What’s wrong are you okay?!” Mr. Stark called rushing in. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine don’t worry…”Peter shifted nervously trying to cover up the wet spot on the blankets. 

“Are you sure? F.R.I.D.A.Y said-Peter did you…did you wet the bed?” The damn broke and Peter began to bawl. 

“I’m sorry! P-please don’t send me back I don’t wanna go! I’ll wash the sheets I promise!” Tony ran forward putting his hands up in surrender. 

“Whoa whoa, hey I’m not sending you back! It’s okay really! Come here you don’t have to sit in that. I’m gonna go start a bath okay? Can you get the sheets off for me please?” He smiled when Peter nodded moving to stand still sniffling. 

“I’m sorry…” 

“Hey enough of that. It’s okay. Go ahead and meet me in the bathroom when you’re done okay?” Peter nodded and started stripping the sheets, grateful his punishment had yet to come. He put the sheets in the dirty clothes and headed into the bathroom where Tony was adding bubble bath mixture to the bath. 

“There it is. Nice and warm for you kiddo. Just relax and I’ll find you some clean pajamas and sheets.” Peter nodded and waited for Tony to leave before taking off his clothes and getting in. The water felt so nice and the bubbles were so soft. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had a chance to bathe with warm water. He was always the last to shower in the orphanage meaning the other kids used up the hot water. He took a few minutes just to bask in the warm water before he started to wash himself. A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. 

“Beds ready. Almost done kid?” Peter nodded hurriedly finishing up. 

“Yes sir be right out!” He called stepping out and drying himself off. Tony poked a hand through with the clean clothes that Peter accepted gratefully. He mumbled a quick thank you before getting changed and stepping out. Tony smiled. 

“You good now?” Peter nodded. He was still a bit shaken, but he should be alright the rest of the night. Still, the moment Tony turned out the light and engulfed the room in darkness, Peter began to whimper. 

“Kid? You good?” Tony asked worriedly. The poor kid had started to tremble. Peter nodded shyly as he got under the covers trying to keep his sniffling down. “Do you wanna stay in my room tonight?” Peter looked up in surprise before nodding shyly. Tony smiled. “Alright come on kid.” Peter followed him to his room shyly. Tony had planned on going down to the lab to work but it looks like his plans had changed. 

Peter slid into the empty space next to him whispering a shy good night as Tony turned out the light. Peter’s eyes immediately fell on the soft glow of the arc reactor in Tony’s chest. He snuggled closer to its calming light rubbing his eyes sleepily. Tony smiled feeling Peter curl up next to him and gently wrapped his arms around him before drifting off. 

 

“Bed wetting in teens…” Tony muttered to himself typing his query into the search bar. A bunch of results came up for something called nocturnal enuresis but one result in particular caught his attention; “bed wetting in teens is one of the many signs of sexual abuse” 

“This child’s been abused Tones…physically and…sexually…” Rhodey’s words rang in his head making him sick. He was going to find the bastard that had hurt Peter. But how? Uncomfortable for him as it would be, he was going to have to confront Peter and ask him himself. He sighed rubbing his eyes tiredly. This was not going to be easy. 

“Sorry to interrupt sir, but Peter has awoken with an elevated heart rate in a state of distress.” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s mechanical voice interrupted. Tony jumped out of his seat and hurried down the hall before flinging open the door to Peter’s room. His heart broke at the sight of the sniffling teen in front of him. 

“Hey bud. Bad dream?” He smiled softly walking over. Peter nodded shyly wiping his tears with his sleeve. Tony gently wrapped his arm around the boys shoulder smiling when Peter leaned into his touch. “You wanna talk about it?” Peter shook his head softly. “Okay then. You wanna come sleep in my room?” 

“I don’t wanna go back to sleep right now…” Peter muttered shyly. Tony nodded. 

“That’s okay I’ll turn on a movie. Come on.” He gently led Peter to the living room and settled him on the couch with blankets and the start of a movie before going to warm up some milk. Once it was ready he went to sit next to Peter on the couch. The two sat in silence for a bit before Tony spoke up. “Hey Pete, can I…do you mind if I ask you something?” Peter nodded shyly. “The uh…the bed wetting…” he frowned when Peter flinched but continued. “Has anyone ever…made you do things…? Things you didn’t want to do…?” 

“Um I’m sorry I-I don’t know what you mean exactly…” Peter mumbled shifting nervously. Tony gently pulled him closer. 

“That’s okay, I mean…has anyone ever touched you…down there? Or in any way that made you feel uncomfortable at all?” Peter took a long pause, his fingers shaking as he wrapped his arms around himself. 

Then he nodded and Tony’s heart shattered.   
“I wasn’t given enough food to keep up with my metabolism…the janitor offered to get me extra food if I did…’favors’ for him…” Tony’s heart skipped a beat.

“What do you mean?” 

“You know, he…I had to…” He wiggled his index finger before putting it in his mouth and sucking on it. Tony saw red. 

“Name. Tell me who it was.” He growled causing Peter to flinch. 

“M-Mr. Stark it’s okay really I-it was just-“ 

“Name! Now!” 

“Skip Wescott!” Peter cried suddenly terrified of the older man. He had finally lost his temper with Peter because he had allowed himself to be…used! Tony froze when he saw the boy crying and forced himself to calm down. 

“Pete hey don’t cry. Look at me please. I’m sorry I snapped. I didn’t mean to.” He apologized gently cupping Peter’s face and wiping his tears. 

“I-I’m sorry I know I’m dirty a-and you probably want a better kid now…one that’s n-not a slu-“ 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Peter Parker. You are not dirty and you are not a slut. You are a child who has been abused and hurt. None of it was your fault and I’m not angry at you understand? I’m angry that anyone would do such a thing to you. You don’t deserve it. No one does and I am not about to let Skip get away with it.” Peter looked up to him sniffing before hesitantly wrapping his arms around him. Tony pulled him close and gently kissed the crown of his head. 

“T-thank you…” Peter whispered fisting Tony’s shirt softly. Tony smiled sadly and stroked his soft curls. 

“Of course Pete. We’re gonna Get through this. I promise.” 

 

Needless to say, the rest of the Avengers were furious when Tony told them. If there was one thing any of them hated more than aliens, it was pedophiles. 

“The kids got a meeting with my therapist Tuesday and I already have my lawyers on the case.” Tony assured them. It had taken everything he had not to fly down to the orphanage and beat the guy senseless. 

“When’s the trial?” Bruce asked trying to hold off the green spreading throughout his body. 

“April 19th. He’s gonna have to testify and he’s not too excited.” Tony replied with a sigh. 

“Don’t worry Tony, we’ll all be there to support him.” Steve smiled placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony smiled back.   
“Thanks Steve. I really don’t know how to handle this one on my own.” 

“You don’t have to.” Nat chimed in, a murderous look in her eyes.“This sicko is hurting children. He hurt Peter. We’re not letting him get away with this.” 

“Just give me five minutes alone with the bastard and I’m good.” Clint added sharpening his arrows. Tony smiled at his teammates grateful for their support. 

“Thanks guys. I have a good feeling about this.” 

 

The weeks leading up to the trial were stressful to say the least. Tony and Peter met with their lawyer as often as they could to make sure they had a solid case against Skip. Not that Tony thought they had the slightest chance of losing, it was more about humiliating him and making his existence as miserable as possible. Make sure the judge gave him the maximum sentence. 

“Do you think we can mention something about the fact that Peter felt he had to do this because the orphanage wasn’t providing him with enough food?” He sneered, the venom in his voice clear. His lawyer nodded. 

“Certainly but you mentioned he’s shown a lot of other signs of abuse. I’m starting my own investigation into the director of that orphanage. I want her locked up for good on charges of child abuse.” His lawyer smirked. Tony agreed full heartedly. 

Tony had bought Peter a nice suit for the trial despite his objections that he’d never be able to pay him back. “Pete I’m a billionaire this doesn’t even put a scratch in my savings. Stop worrying about it. That’s an order.” 

And Pepper has been helping Peter learn to speak in front of a group of people. 

“You just imagine everyone naked right?” 

“No Peter that’s actually the worst coping mechanism you could use.” 

Finally, the big day arrived. Everyone put on their best and headed to the courthouse early to support Peter as he got ready to take the stand. The Avengers gave him encouraging smiles as he walked in with Tony, gripping his hand like his life depended on it. Peter tensed when Skip appeared alongside his lawyer and gripped Tony’s hand even harder. His lawyers argument against Peter was absolutely sickening. 

“Mr. Wescott was trying to help Peter by providing him food because the staff were underfeeding him! Peter had every right to say no!” Tony’s lawyer quickly stepped in before Tony had a chance to pop the other man in the jaw. 

“Objection your honor! Peter was doing what he thought needed to be done to survive because he was being neglected! A matter which I believe needs to be thoroughly investigated! If Mr. Wescott really wanted to help Peter, he would’ve contacted the proper authorities! He would’ve done anything other than what he did!” The judge nodded. 

“It’s clear Mr. Wescott was only looking to fulfill his sick fantasies. A separate investigation into the conditions of Jesse Lee will be launched but for now, has the jury reached a verdict?” The entire courtroom fell silent waiting anxiously with baited breath as a member of the jury stood. 

“We have your honor. We find the defendant, guilty of all charges.” The entire courtroom (except for Skip and his lawyer of course) burst into cheers as Skip was led away. He glared back at Peter one last time causing him to shiver before Peter hid himself in Tony’s side. 

“You did it kid.” Tony said softly holding Peter close. “I’m so proud of you.” Peter sniffled and smiled back. 

“Thank you so much Da-er I mean Mr. Stark.” Tony froze and looked to Peter in shock, but Peter was no longer looking at him. Tony shrugged. He was probably just imagining things in the thrill of the moment. He smiled and gently kissed Peter’s head. 

“Come on kid. Let’s go home.” Peter paused for a moment before smiling wider than To y had ever seen him. Home…a home with Tony and Pepper and all the Avengers…yeah. He liked the sound of that.


	4. Chapter 4

“Security alert. An unknown person is requesting access to Avengers Tower.” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice called out interrupting Tony’s morning coffee. The live feed from the security cameras downstairs transferred to his phone and he saw a chubby teenage boy looking around the tower in awe and excitement. 

“Are you Ted Leeds?” Tony called through the stream watching as the boys face lit up. 

“Iron Man?! Oh my gosh this is so awesome! Uh yes sir Ned Leeds here to see Peter Parker.” Tony nodded. 

“Send him up Fri. Make your way to the northeast elevator kid.” The kid hurried onto the elevator and Tony greeted him when he stepped out. “Hey kid. Nice to meet you. Peter should be out in a second.” 

The boy nodded gazing around the penthouse in awe and snapping pictures right and left. “This is so cool…” 

“Ned!” Peter called running down with a huge grin on his face. He ran over and hugged the boy laughing. Ned hugged him back laughing as well. 

“Pete! Oh man it’s great to see you!” 

“You too! Oh man you don’t know how crazy things have been!” 

“Dude Tony freaking Stark adopted you. I think I have an idea.” They both laughed and Tony smiled. He had yet to see Peter laughing like this and being so open and carefree. If this kid had that affect on him he was more than welcome to come around. 

“Alright guys. Ready to go?” Today would be Peter’s first day back at Midtown and Tony had volunteered to drive him and Ned so they could be together as much as possible. Ned promised to keep an eye on Peter somewhat hushing Tony’s nerves. He couldn’t believe he was here packing his kid lunch and worrying as he sent him off for his first day of school. It was certainly a scene he had never dreamed of living. The boys nodded grabbing their backpacks as Tony led them to the garage. 

“This is so awesome…” Ned gasped for what had to be the thousandth time as he climbed into the Ferrari next to Peter. Tony smiled as he listened to the two boys babble on and on about Star Wars and Legos. He’d never seen Peter out of his shell so much and he was glad he was so comfortable with Ned. 

“Alright boys this is your stop.” He interrupted pulling into the drop off loop. He ignored the stares and hushed whispers around him as the boys stepped out. “Have a good day, see you after school.” 

“Bye Mr. Stark! Don’t worry I’ll be with him all day!” Ned smiled wrapping his arm around Peter’s shoulder. Tony smiled tentatively before leaning over. 

“You got this Pete. Call me if you need anything at all okay? Peter nodded shyly. 

“I will. See you after school Mr. Stark.” Tony waited until they entered the building before driving off. 

 

“So not much has really changed since you’ve been gone. Liz transferred schools, MJ became the new decathlon team leader, we went up against Manhattan High and won, and we have a new gym coach.” Ned rambled giving Peter the rundown. “He’s really nice and he understands that not everyone goes at the same pace so you should do good in his class-“ 

“Hey Penis Parker is back!” A loud voice interrupted. Peter’s face drained of its color as Flash and his goons approached. “Where you been dickwad? I was getting lonely with no one to beat on!” 

“Flash please, he’s been through a lot-“ Ned started stepping in front of Peter. 

“Oh yeah I heard! Poor Parker lost his auntie in a car crash.” He mocked as the boys behind him laughed. “What’d they do with you then Parker? Ship you off to some dingy orphanage? Oh wait! They did!” He laughed as Peter struggled not to cry. 

“What the heck is wrong with you man?! He just lost his last living relative!” Ned scowled angrily. “Your just jealous because Tony Stark is his new dad!” The laughing stopped and Peter went pale. 

“Tony Stark adopted you? What kind of idiot do you take me for?!” Flash sneered suddenly looking angry. 

“A big, ugly idiot.” MJ smirked stepping forward and putting her hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Get lost Flash you’re not nearly as tough as you think you are. Or do I have to tell everyone about how I saw your daddy spanking you like a baby in the parking lot?” Flash scowled, red faced as his classmates turned on him laughing harder. 

“Y-yeah? Well at least I still have parents! I’m not some helpless orphan making up lies to feel better about myself!” Flash shouted shoving Ned aside. 

“He’s not lying! Tony Stark dropped him off himself this morning!” Ned fired back angrily. 

“It’s true! Everyone saw the Ferrari pull up this morning!” A girl in the crowd said stepping forward. “It’s been all over the papers that Tony Stark is fostering a child!” She pulled an article up on her phone before showing it to Peter and Flash. The headline read; “Tony Stark’s new son? Millionaire Tony Stark made the choice to foster a child from the Jesse Lee Home for Children nearly a month ago after visiting the orphanage for himself. Sources believe this is simply to nullify backlash from the recent scandalous tweets that have re surfaced-“ 

Peter stopped reading feeling tears prick at the corner of his eyes. In a way, he had already kind of accepted that he was nothing more than a charity case to Mr. Stark and that when the attention died down he’d be shipped back to the orphanage. Still, another part of him dared believe he had finally found a home. That he was finally loved. He should’ve known it was too good to be true. Flash was laughing even harder now. 

“Oh this is just too good! Tony Stark adopted Penis as a charity case! You mean nothing to him! You’re a tool to boost his publicity!” Peter quickly wiped the tears from his eyes as Ned pulled him into a gentle hug. 

“Don’t listen to him Pete…”   
“What are you kids doing out here? Classes have begun let’s move it people!” Principal Morita called hurrying over. “Mr. Thompson move along unless you want another detention.” Flash scowled giving Peter a look before heading to class. 

“You okay Peter? Do we need to call Mr. Stark?” Ned asked gently trying to calm Peter’s shaking. Peter shook his head tearfully. 

“I’m alright Ned don’t bother him…just give me a minute…” 

“You know it’s not true right?” MJ asked softly rubbing Peter’s back. Peter scoffed. 

“Oh yeah? How would you know? Let’s just get to class.” 

 

“Alright guys have a good day. I’ll see you at three.” Tony smiled as Ned and Peter got out of the car for school. 

“See you later Mr. Stark.” Ned replied starting to lead Peter inside. 

“Uh you go on ahead Ned I need to talk to Peter for a minute.” Tony said waving the other boy away. Ned nodded and flashed a nervous Peter an encouraging smile before heading inside. Tony removed his sunglasses before gently grabbing Peter’s hand, not failing to notice how the boy flinched at the touch. “Peter is everything okay bud? You were even quieter than usual last night and you didn’t seem to want to be around me a lot. You didn’t even tell me about school. Is it me? Did I do something?” 

“N-no you didn’t do anything Mr. Stark I’m okay… I’m sorry I just…had a long day yesterday. I was tired.” Peter lied avoiding the older mans gaze. 

“Alright…well you know you can come to me for whatever you need okay?” Peter nodded shyly. 

“I’ll see you after school…” Tony waved as he pulled off and Peter took a deep breath before heading inside. He had done his best to stay away from Mr. Stark yesterday and this morning so hopefully it wouldn’t hurt so much when he was inevitably sent back. He honestly wasn’t sure how good of a plan it was…so far it was already hurting. He was pulled from his thoughts as he spotted the bright red paint across his locker reading ‘orphan’. He hid his face trying his hardest not to cry as he heard Flash and his goons laughing across the hall. 

“Excuse me Principal Morita, can I please get something to clean my locker?” He asked his principal shyly. Principal Morita looked to Peter’s locker then back to Peter with sympathy. 

“You can go to the janitors closet and get some bleach and a rag. Don’t worry about making it to class on time. Take a minute to collect yourself.” 

“Thank you…” Peter mumbled softly making his way to the janitors closet. He was just grabbing the rag when he heard footsteps behind him. 

“Ah Peter! Sophomore Einstein! What are you doing here?” Peter froze, the familiar nickname making his blood run cold. He forced himself to turn and face the school janitor. Warm, green eyes greeted him as the man ran a hand through his dark red hair. It isn’t him. It isn’t Skip. He’s nice. Skip just happened to be a janitor, that doesn’t mean anything. 

“I-I’m just grabbing something to clean my locker…” 

“Oh right, right I saw that on my way in. I’m sorry Peter. Some people are just cruel.” Peter’s eyes widened in terror as the janitor placed a hand on his shoulder. “I just want you to know I’m here for you. Anything you need just ask. I don’t mind doing favors for-“ 

“N-no! No more favors! Get off of me!” Peter screamed pushing the mans hand away. 

“Wha-Peter wait! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you!” 

“L-leave me alone!” Peter sobbed running away as fast as he could. He could hear the man yelling for him to come back but he only ran faster. He was in such a panic he didn’t see MJ before slamming into her. 

“Peter! You really need to watch where you’re goi-hey are you okay?” Peter shook his head hyperventilating as he scrambled madly to get up. MJ gently but firmly grabbed his shoulders. “Hey calm down. I’m right here. Peter I need you to tell me five things you can see okay?” 

“N-no please he’s coming I have to get away-!” 

“Who’s coming?” 

“Skip! Skip, he’s going to force me to-!” Peter choked back a sob clinging to MJ desperately. MJ’s eyes softened with sympathy as she rubbed small circles into Peter’s back . 

“Listen to me Peter. Skip’s behind bars. He can’t hurt you anymore. No ones gonna hurt you as long as I’m here okay? Five things you can see. You got this.” 

“Y-you, the lockers, M-Mrs.Olsen, uh the trophy case and I don’t know…uh the band poster…” Peter hiccuped. 

“Good…you’re doing so good Peter…” MJ soothed walking him through the rest of the steps. Peter was finally starting to calm down when Principal Morita hurried over. 

“What’s going on here?” 

“Something happened to Peter to give him a panic attack. He’s not doing so good…” Principal Morita kneeled down next to Peter. 

“Hey Peter you okay? You need me to call someone for you?” He asked softly. 

“I wanna go h-home! I w-want my dad!” Peter sobbed clinging to MJ as if she were his lifeline. 

“Alright we’ll call him okay? Come on you can come wait in the office. Michelle can come too.” He added nothing Peter’s panic at the prospect of leaving his new shelter. He smiled when Peter nodded shyly. “Alright come on then.” 

 

“Incoming call from Midtown High sir.” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice called interrupting the AC/DC blasting through the lab. Tony looked up confused. Why would Peter’s school be calling at 11:30? 

“Answer it Fri.” He confirmed growing anxious. The only thing he could think was that Peter was hurt…

“Hello Mr. Stark this is Principal Morita from Midtown High calling in regards to your son Peter-“ 

“What happened to him? Is he hurt?” Tony interrupted surprising himself with his concern. 

“Peter suffered a panic attack brought on by a misunderstanding with another staff member-“ 

“What do you mean a ‘misunderstanding’?!” 

“He was sent to the janitor to get something to clean his locker and went into a panic when the janitor approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder-“ Tony saw red. 

“He touched him?! No wonder he freaked out! He was raped by a janitor you idiot! Of course he’s gonna freak out! I’m coming down there and you better hope my son isn’t fucking traumatized or I’m pressing charges!” The principals protests barely reached him as he hung up and hurried over. The security guard that greeted him grew pale as the realization that a very angry Tony Stark was standing in front of him demanding to know where his son was. 

“T-this way sir…” He squeaked out, leading him down to the nurses office. “Sir if I could just please have your autograph first-“ he stuttered pulling out a notepad and a pen. The cold fury on the mans face as he turned to glare at him quickly shutting him up. “R-right. Sorry sir. In here.” 

Tony gently pushed the door open, his heart breaking at the sight that met him. Peter was curled up in the arms of a young girl about his age, sniffling softly. He looked up when Tony walked in and reached for him whimpering.

“Dad…” 

Tony froze for a second, his heart filling with so much joy it felt ready to burst. He pushed the feeling aside for now as he gently hugged his son. “I’m right here Peter…you’re safe…” He soothed, running his fingers through the boys soft curls. “Come on let’s go home…” he helped him up and grabbed his backpack before turning to the young girl behind him. “What’s your name kid?” 

“Michelle Jones.” 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y have $10,000 deposited into a college savings account for Michelle Jones.” He smiled as Michelle’s eyes grew wide in shock. “Least I can do to thank you for your help.” Michelle shrugged trying to act nonchalant. 

“Yeah well, I don’t normally accept charity from people but thanks.” Charity? Was this girl for real? 

“Bye MJ…” Peter waved to her shyly, a slight blush creeping onto his face. MJ’s smile softened into something genuine as she waved back. Tony smirked. So that’s what was going on. He was going to have to invite MJ over sometime soon. They were almost out the door when he heard it. 

“Aw poor Penis Parker has to have his daddy carry him home from school like a baby because he’s scared of the janitor!” Who the hell was laughing at his kids distress?! 

“I’m sorry young man, do you have something you’d like to say?” He snapped turning to the source of the teasing which was revealed to be a blonde teenage boy who quickly went pale.

“No way…y-you’re…!” 

“I am and I believe I just asked you a question. Is there something you’d like to say to my son?” The boy glanced between him and Peter nervously. Tony’s grip on Peter tightened when he felt him hide his face away from the other boy. This must’ve been the same one that had been bullying him. 

“N-no sir…” the boy squeaked out eventually. He was shaking like a leaf but Tony just smiled. 

“That’s what I thought. Don’t let me find out you’ve even looked at my kid wrong ever again or I’ll make sure the best job you ever get is flipping burgers, got it?” He smirked as the boy nodded sharply. 

“Good. Come on Pete, let’s go home.” 

 

Tony had hoped Peter’s mood would improve once they got home but it didn’t. If anything it got worse. As soon as they got back to the tower, Peter hurried up to his room requesting to be left alone. He couldn’t be more confused. The kid was just calling him dad! Maybe he was just upset from the days events. He probably just needed some time to himself. 

“Let me know if the kid comes down Fri.” He sighed turning on the tv. He rolled his eyes noting Clint had left the channel on another fake talk show and went to change it before the topic caught his attention. 

“We’re here talking about the recent news that Tony Stark of all people, is currently in the process of adopting a child from the Jesse Lee Home for Children downtown. Many are commending him for his actions, but others are a little skeptical saying he’s only doing it for publicity.” He growled, clenching his fist angrily. How dare they say such things! Peter was the best thing that’s ever happened to him! 

“Sarah, the excitement is huge with supporters and paparazzi scurrying to find out everything they can about the new father and son duo, as well as how this could affect his engagement to Pepper and his commitment to the Avengers, but I just don’t see it working out! He’s not the best role model and he has too much on his mind right now.” 

“I agree Lindsay, I’m afraid once the attention dies down, this poor boy will be right back where he started.” Tony was livid. He tried not to pay attention to media and gossip but this was going too far. This was his son they were talking about! He stopped as the pieces started coming together. 

“Shit…Peter!” He called running up to Peter’s room. He knocked briefly before letting himself in. “Peter?” 

Peter looked up from his phone sniffling softly. Tony could hear the same talk show he was just watching playing on Peter’s phone. “You did it. Everyone knows what a great person you are now.” He sniffed softly. 

“Peter-“ 

“No it’s okay…guess I always knew this day was coming sooner or later… I don’t wanna go back but it’s better than being a burden…”

Tony surged forward wrapping his arms around his son and pulling him close. “Peter Stark you stop that this instant. You are not a burden. You are my son. You are important to me. Yeah the orphanage tour was a publicity stunt, but you are not. I didn’t realize how much I was missing in my life until I met you.” He assured gently running his fingers through the boys soft curls. 

“I-I’m important to you…?” Peter sniffed looking up at the older man tearfully. Tony smiled and gently kissed his forehead. 

“Very important. I never thought I’d meet someone that could make me so happy before I met you.” Peter blushed and hid his face in Tony’s chest shyly. His next words were so soft Tony would’ve missed them if he had so much as sneezed. 

“I love you…” 

Tony’s heart skipped a beat as he stared down at the young boy in his arms. Peter stared back up at him, face dissolving into fear the longer the silence stretched. 

“M-Mr. Stark I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to upset you-“ Tony smiled even wider and pulled Peter close before planting a big kiss on his forehead. 

“I love you too kiddo.” Peter smiled softly, shock and relief overcoming him and filling him with warmth as he snuggled closer to his new father. Maybe things would turn out alright after all. He didn’t know what the future had in store for him, but for now, he knew he was exactly where he needed to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by head cannons on agib’s Tumblr (cause she doesn’t wanna be a co creator anymore)

“Peter. Peter wake up kiddo. Time to go.” Peter grumbled turning away from the strong but gentle voice attempting to wake him from his slumber. 

“Come on kiddo time to get up.” Peter yawned smiling softly as a calloused hand gently stroked his cheek and leaned into the touch contently. He yelped as the hand suddenly slapped him instead. Tears welled in his eyes as he curled into a defensive ball shielding his face. 

“I said get up! We’re going to be late! Listen the first time!” Peter bit back a sob as he looked up at the inventor staring back down at him in annoyance. “Well? Get up!” 

“Y-yes sir sorry…” He yelped scrambling out of bed. He paused briefly, noticing the large luggage waiting in the corner. “I-is that…?” 

“Your stuff yes. Someone’s coming here to get you so this doesn’t leak to the media as fast. I don’t need them thinking they were right about it being a publicity stunt. I’ll tell them I realized I really can’t give you what you need and I found a better family for you. That you’re better off without me! Yeah the press’ll just eat that up! Hurry up let’s go!” 

Peter bit back a sob as he started pulling off his pajamas and grabbing clean clothes. He closed his eyes momentarily before shooting them back open feeling a soft hand on his back. 

“Peter wake up bud it’s okay. It’s just a nightmare.” Peter shot upright ignoring Tony as his eyes darted around the room. The few belongings he had were right where he had left them and the luggage was nowhere in sight. His eyes met Tony’s concerned gaze as his shaking slowly subsided. “You okay bud?” Peter nodded shakily biting back a sob as Tony smiled softly. 

“Alright well hurry up and get ready okay? We have a big day ahead of us.” He smiled gently ruffling the boys soft curls. Peter nodded sniffing softly and Tony left to let him get ready. It was just a dream. Tony’s not taking me back, he said so…right…? He quickly shook the thought from his head hurrying to get ready. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl for cereal. He yelped as his foot hit something hard on the floor and he braced himself against the counter to avoid falling. 

“Ah what the…” He mumbled looking down at whatever had almost tripped him. It was a small package already opened and addressed to Tony from the American Association for the Advancement of Science. Curiosity got the better of him as he gently lifted the flaps to peek inside. He gasped reaching in to pull out the golden Nobel prize nestled carefully inside. “Whoa…amazing…” 

“Mr. Stark is arriving Peter. He’s two floors away and requests you be ready to go.” F.R.I.D.A.Y’s voice called pulling him from his thoughts. Peter yelped in surprise, eyes widening in horror as the trophy slipped from his hands and crashed to the tile where it shattered. 

Time stopped. Peter felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as he stared at the broken trophy mortified. Mr. Stark would be furious! He had to have done something incredible to earn this trophy and now it was broken all because Peter had to be knows-y and touch something that didn’t belong to him. He didn’t even belong in the tower in the first place, now he had to go and be a selfish brat by breaking Mr. Starks trophy! He sobbed pitifully trying to pick up all the pieces and wincing when the sharp metal cut his palms. 

“Peter your palms are bleeding. I’ve alerted Mr. Stark. He’s arriving now.” No! Oh god no please! There’s no bouncing back from this no matter what Mr. Stark said! I’m being sent back for sure! 

“Peter! Oh god kid are you okay?! F.R.I.D.A.Y said you were bleeding!” Peter bit back a sob trying desperately to hide the broken trophy as the inventor carefully grabbed his hands. “Oh god kid what happened?” 

“Mr. Parker was examining the Nobel prize that arrived for you and dropped it on accident. He cut himself attempting to clean up.” F.R.I.D.A.Y explained as Tony guided Peter over to the sink. Peter sobbed as Tony gently rinsed his hands off and reached for the first aid kit under the sink. 

“I-I’m sorry! I-I know I shouldn’t have been touching your stuff a-and that trophy was really important to you and I’m a selfish brat who doesn’t deserve your kindness and I deserve to be sent back this time and-“

“Wha-? Peter, Peter calm down! You’re not being sent back! I’ve already told you, you’re family now and I’m not ever sending you back! I already won that trophy before, I have another so it doesn’t matter.” Peter hiccuped pitifully and making his whole body shake, which slightly annoyed Tony as he tried to hold his hand steady to bandage it. 

“I-I’m sorry I’m just so afraid of messing up…” Tony sighed glancing at the clock worriedly as he put the first aid kit back under the sink. 

“I know Pete but I need you to trust me. This isn’t going to work otherwise. Come on we gotta hurry we’re already late.” Peter nodded looking down and followed Tony to the garage attempting to stop his sniffles. 

 

The sounds of children laughing and screaming filled Peter’s heart with absolute dread as the car came to a stop in the parking lot of Jesse Lee Home for Children. He whimpered softly, doing his best to sink into the soft leather seat and hide. Tony just said he wasn’t taking him back! He couldn’t go back! 

“Come on Peter let’s go.” Tony said still a bit irritated from earlier. It wasn’t Peter he was annoyed with really, it was himself. Peter was still afraid of him. Was he not doing enough? Was he just another Howard? A pang of guilt swept through him as Peter followed, head bowed. He would make it up to him right now. This was going to bring them even closer. This would finally put Peter’s constant worries to rest. 

This would give him full custody of Peter until the judge finalized everything. 

Tony smiled to himself instantly beginning to feel better as he led Peter inside. He led him to the front office pretending not to notice the boys growing nervousness. He stopped just outside Mrs. Augustine’s office and gently lifted Peter’s head to look him in the eyes. “Hey it’s gonna be okay kiddo. I promise, I’ll be right back okay?” He smiled when Peter nodded before stepping into Mrs. Augustine’s office. 

Peter didn’t know what Tony was up to or what his intentions at the orphanage were. To him it looked like the same scenario he always found himself in. He was used to it by now and resigned himself to his fate, but it hurt more this time. He was finally happy with Tony. Then again his Parker Luck never let him rest. 

“Hey look everyone! Peter’s back! He got brought back again!” Peter whined and hid his face in his lap as a group of kids approached snickering. 

“What’s wrong Pete? Your ‘daddy Stark’ get tired of you already? How’d you mess up this time?” They teased as Peter’s doe eyes filled with tears. 

“N-no…he promised he wasn’t bringing me back…he promised…” he choked out trying more to reassure himself than the crowd of children that had gathered. 

“What’s going on here?!” A voice boomed above the noise quickly silencing the group of teasing children. The collective gasp turned to murmurs of astonishment as Tony and Mrs. Augustine hurried over. Peter looked up at the inventor hiccuping as Mrs. Augustine quickly shooed the children out scolding them. 

“Are you okay kid?” Tony asked gently cupping Peter’s face. Peter nodded trying desperately to stop his tears. 

“I-I’ll be okay…I’ve gotten used to it by now…” Tony’s heart sank. 

“Wait what do you mean you’ve gotten used to it? Gotten used to what? The teasing?”

“Yeah they always tease me every time I’m brought back…it’s fine I’ll be okay…you don’t have to stay I know you’re probably busy and you wanna get out of here…” Tony’s brow furrowed as realization hit him. 

“Wait, you thought I was bringing you back? I just told you this morning you’re staying with me!” 

“I-I thought you didn’t mean it…”

“Of course I mean it Peter! Do you really think I would lie to you?! Have I not been doing enough to show you I love you, am I just another shitty foster home?! You’re always welcome to leave if I’m not doing enough!” 

“No! No I do want to stay with you! Please don’t make me go back I promise I’ll be better!” Peter begged already on the verge of a panic attack. Even Mrs. Augustine was eyeing him with pity and Tony’s heart sank. 

“I’m not sending you back Peter. Im sorry I yelled.” He sighed rubbing one hand over his face tiredly. “I just thought you were finally over that… I thought you trusted me…” 

“I want to trust you… I really do…and deep down I know you’re not getting rid of me it’s just…I can’t seem to stop feeling nervous…this would’ve been the fifth or sixth time and I just can’t handle it anymore…” 

Tony groaned softly cursing to himself. The kid was doing a damn good job of making him feel guilty even if he didn’t mean to. Peter had been through enough heartbreak and trauma to last a lifetime and he wasn’t even seventeen yet. Of course it would be natural for him to feel nervous and on edge about every little thing. “Come here Pete,” 

Peter hesitated as Tony opened his arms for a hug. He had never known Tony to raise his voice towards him and it had terrified him. He was expecting to be hit or kicked even though he knew Tony would never because god damnit he’s just been so conditioned into believing he deserved to be punished because he was useless and weak and-

No

Tony loved him. He had told him so himself. He said he was important to him and he had yet to hurt him. He never would. He never…w-would…

He had to trust him.

He slowly made his way over hating the way his body trembled betraying his nerves. Tony’s expression softened and he offered the child a loving smile as he allowed himself to fall into the mans arms. Tony gently held him close and kissed the crown of his chestnut curls.

“Do you know why we came here today Pete?” He asked softly smiling when all he got was a head shake in response. “That’s okay. Look here.” He prompted pulling the papers from the vanilla folder clutched in his hand. Peter finally broke away long enough to give the man a quizzical look before hesitantly taking the folder and taking out the papers inside.

“‘The following document grants Anthony Edward Stark full legal guardianship of the minor Peter Benjamin Parker who, shall be come to called Peter Benjamin Stark until made official June 23rd 2019. This order cannot be changed unless the child is suspected to be in immediate danger…’” his voice trailed off staring at the billionaire as tears built in his eyes. “Is this for real…?” He asked voice shaking. 

“Sure is kiddo. On June 23rd the judge will finalize the adoption so that no one can take you from me-“ He was cut off as Peter thrust himself into his arms sobbing hysterically. 

“T-thank you! Thank you s-so much Mr. Stark!” Peter sobbed clinging to his new father. He sobbed harder when Tony’s arms wrapped around him, pulling him close before planting a gentle kiss in his curls. 

“Welcome to the Stark family Peter.” 

 

Two months later 

It was early morning, dawn light just barely creeping in through the open windows bathing the entire tower in a soft, warm glow. The clock in the living room reading 4:50 a.m. 

The tower was bustling with activity. 

Steve and Clint filled up ballon after balloon until the floor resembled a children’s ball pit. Pepper shouted directions multi tasking between checking off her list and putting multiple dishes in the oven. Bruce was in his lab working on a holographic projection for the evening celebration and Sam and Bucky bickered over the music choice for the festivities. 

“Guys keep it down! We don’t want them to hear us this is supposed to be a surprise!” Rhodey sighed glaring at the pair. 

“It’s almost five, are they getting ready? They have to leave by 6:30 to make it to the courthouse on time.” Pepper said looking up from the pile of dirty dishes before her. 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y said they were up and getting ready so they should be ready soon. I’m set to go if you are and Happy’s already got the car ready.” Rhodey replied heading over to help her. Pepper smiled but shook her head. 

“I just need to finish up here and then I’m ready. Go on up and make sure they’re not goofing around will you? Tell Tony I’m making it an alcohol free party if he is.” Rhodey shook his head laughing before heading up to Tony’s private floor. He stopped outside Tony’s bedroom door and knocked once before letting himself in. 

“Hold still Pete-hey stop picking at it!” 

“It’s itchy!” 

“Well you’re gonna have to endure it for a bit! We are NOT doing this in jeans!” 

Rhodey smiled watching father and son bicker while Tony adjusted Peter’s tie. “Knock knock you two. Pepper sent me to see if you were ready.” 

“Just about.” Tony replied gently swatting Peter’s hand away from his tie. “Just gotta grab our jackets and we’ll be all set.” 

“Uh huh. Maybe do something about this while you’re at it.” Rhodey smirked gently examining Peter’s mop if curls. Tony quickly swatted his hand away. 

“Nuh-uh-uh! Don’t you dare try and flatten those precious Goldilocks! The curls stay. Bosses orders. And also because it’s impossible anyway I already tried.” He said mumbling the last part to himself. Peter chuckled blushing lightly as Rhodey grabbed his jacket for him. 

“You excited bud?” He asked helping his nephew pull it on. Peter nodded smiling wider than Rhodey had ever seen. 

“A bit nervous honestly. I don’t know anything about court! I don’t know how to act or any of those fancy legal terms they use on tv!” 

“Relax kid.” Rhodey laughed. “This is a family court so it’s a lot less formal. The judge is just gonna go over your file to make sure everything checks out with your new home and boom: you will officially be Peter Benjamin Stark.” Peter nodded absolutely beaming by this point and Rhodey saw the excited smile Tony was trying desperately to control from the corner of his eye. “Alright you two come on! Happy’s already out front we gotta go!” 

 

Peter gazed up at the limestone building trying to push down the lump in his throat as he, Tony, Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey made their way inside. He couldn’t believe he was actually here! He had been praying for this day ever since he entered the foster care system and finally, after false hope and screaming matches and countless abuse, the day had come. 

For the first time in what felt like forever, Peter would finally be part of a family again. 

Security guided them to the courtroom they would be using and they headed inside to wait for the judge. Peter reached across the seat and quickly grabbed Tony’s hand hoping the man couldn’t feel his shaking. He let out a small breath as he felt the man gently squeeze back albeit shaking almost as much. The judge walked in and everyone stood until sworn in. 

“Mr. Parker my name is Judge Matthews. Are you good to commence the adoption or do you have any objections?” Peter shook his head and cleared his suddenly dry throat. 

“No your honor I’m ready to continue.” The judge nodded and flipped through a file in front of him. 

“Mr. Stark it says here that you have not completed the adoption orientation, have not conducted a home study, and have not attended any of the required training courses. May I ask why?” Tony went pale as the courtroom let out a collective gasp. 

“I was not aware I had to have any of that done your honor. Mrs. Augustine did not inform me of this.” 

“So they left Peter in your care without any of the preliminary adoption steps having taken place?” The judge asked. Tony nodded. 

“Yes sir.” The judge sighed. 

“Jesse Lee has been under suspicion for quite some time now. The investigation has just recently begun and this is just one more thing to site them for. That being said, I’m sure you intend to provide this child with a loving home Mr. Stark? With your…resources…providing for him shouldn’t be a problem. It’s the love I’m asking about. Looking at this child’s record I can see he hasn’t had the best of luck in the foster care system this far.” 

“I can assure you your honor, I’ve never loved anyone quite as much as I love this kid.” Tony responded confidently as Peter turned to stare at him, happy tears threatening to spill. The judge smiles at the pair before clearing his throat. 

“Very well. Since everything appears to be in order and it’s clear this movement will benefit both parties, child, I now officially declare you, Peter Benjamin Stark.” The courtroom erupted into cheers as the judge signed the last of the paperwork. Tony cried happily as he pulled Peter into his arms and peppered his face with kisses. He could feel his shirt quickly growing damp as Peter sobbed happily into his shoulder and he pulled his son closer. 

“Come on kid. Let’s go home.” 

 

Tony’s heart swelled with joy as he watched the shock in his son’s eyes turn to disbelief when his new family leapt out shouting ‘surprise!’ at his surprise party that evening. He watched as Nat pulled him close to her side lovingly as Peter melted into the touch. 

He squeezed Pepper’s hand with baited breath as Peter’s new birth certificate was faxed in and maybe even (definitely) cried upon seeing the words Peter Benjamin Stark; father Anthony Edward Stark. 

He definitely cried when Bruce played the slideshow of every single picture they had of him and Peter since he had entered his life that fateful day. 

He fucking sobbed when after the last guest had gone and it was just him and Peter snuggles up on the couch, Peter buried himself into Tony’s shirt and whispered “I love you dad…”

He gently kissed Peter’s soft curls before whispering back “I love you too bambino…” and pulling his son close. And in one of those rare moments of his life, Tony Stark was genuinely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I finally finished! That only took forever...
> 
> It’s important you know this story is going to be on a short hiatus but it IS NOT FINISHED. I’m just taking a break to work on other stories

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the foster care prompts on Agib’s Tumblr Agib-2002


End file.
